


Congrats to you Alexander.

by Octoberbaby000



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Because I can't write flat out smut, Clothed Sex, Couch Sex, Dominant Woman, Dry Humping, Eliza is a badass, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Modern Setting, Praise Kink, and she's adorable, cute sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9361721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octoberbaby000/pseuds/Octoberbaby000
Summary: Hamilton gets a promotion and his friends are all very proud of him but Eliza is more proud than anyone.





	

"Let's have another round!" Angelica said raising her glass and smiling, truly happy. "To my husband!" Eliza rose her glass as well smiling at him. She was dressed like a goddess which was fitting. She was wearing a red strap dress that cut off mid thigh and black heels and dark red lipstick. He shook his head upon the realization that he'd been staring at her and chuckled. 

"Thanks guys." 

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying all the attention he was getting in that moment. "Too your promotion!" Laurens said raising his glass. 

He was glad the room was dark to hide the blush tinting his cheeks. 

\---

"I'm so proud of you..." Eliza said shedding her coat and throwing it up on the rack set by their front door. "Oh hush my dear. I've gotten enough pats on the back to last me a lifetime tonight." He responded mimicking her, shedding his coat. 

"Whatever. You love it." She teased snickering. Alex pouted and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "And you deserve it. You worked hard for this my love." He blushed at her praise and wrapped his arms around her waist. She was still dressed in her fancy looking clothes from their night out and it took his breath away at how gorgeous his wife was. How... sexy. 

Sexy. Her gaze that was soft and adoring a moment ago was now cunning and mischievous. 

"You're to good to me Eliza..." He muttered. She ran her hands up the nape of his neck and into his hair. Alexander suddenly felt the urge to close his eyes at the sensation. 

"I could be even better to you..." She replied grinning. He felt his face heat up. He shook his head. "Eliza you don't have to-"

"I know. I want to." She said pecking his lips a few times. He felt himself becoming entranced. "And the baby sitter's put Philip to bed and everything."

"I know I know... But it's late and you must be tired- o-oh..." She cut off his beginnings of a rambling by going to work mouthing at his neck. 

"Elizaaa" He wined though he pulled her closer. She responded with a love bite and grinned when he inhaled sharply. 

"Y-your mouth might actually be the best thing that's ever existed. How you manage to do what you do to me every time... I-Ican't even put into words how much I love this. Love you. And the way you-" The next bite could hardly be called a love bite. If it had a name it would be an 'Alexander shut up' bite. And it was effective. He moaned softly and balled his fists in her dress. 

"I-I do have meetings tomorrow though... be gentle with my skin. I don't want people talking, spreading rumors and-" 

"Alexander."

"Yes?"

"You will never stop talking will you..."

He flushed embarrassed and brushed his fingers over his lips lightly. "Sorry... I didn't realize I was rambling." 

She laughed gently and brushed some of his hair from his face but frowned again when his frown stayed. "Hey. I'm just joking Alex." 

"Oh I know." He said smiling but in his eyes he still looked bothered. 

She took his hands in hers. "I love your rambling." He huffed a laugh and relaxed. "I can't imagine why."

"Because it comes from YOU." Her voice dripped with sappy lovey doveyness. He huffed another laugh and stared at the ground seemingly embarrassed. 

"And you're a adorable." He turned red. "I'm not!"

"You are. The sweetest." He huffed, staring past her, refusing to meet her eyes. 

"You're perfect." She said. He bit his lip and swallowed. "I'm really not though." She cupped his chin and tilted his head up to force him to look at her. "You're pretty damn close." 

He was flustered from head to toe. Eliza knew her husband drank flattery up like it was life, and she had every intention of using that against him once she saw the look in his eyes; longing. Longing to be praised and loved and adored. 

She grabbed his collar and yanked him into a kiss. It started sweet. Full of affection and tenderness, but then it started to get heated and even when they broke apart to breathe, Eliza started trailing kisses up the side of his neck. He groaned and ran his hands up her back. 

She kissed at the shell of his ear and muttered "You're so handsome tonight sweetheart." He shivered. "I just wanted to climb into your lap and kiss you and pull your hair..." he groaned again in arousal. "You're so pretty when you're like this Alexander." She undid a few buttons on his shirt and ran her fingers over his collar bones. She whispered even quieter, "And you love it when I talk to you like this huh? When I tell you how perfect and gorgeous and smart you are?" He nodded embarrassed and studied the wall. She smirked and kissed him again tugging at his lips with her teeth, making him weak in the knees. 

He broke the kiss "Eliza-" 

"Shh... Talk less" he frowned. 

"I'm sorry..." 

She ran her hands through his hair lovingly. "Your voice is gorgeous. Your words are wonders. Your thoughts are fantastic," he shuddered. "But you shouldn't strain your vocal chords just yet." She said wickedly. 

"O-okay" 

"Good boy." He shivered and his eyes bulged.

"I-I... You..." For once he couldn't get the words out that he wanted to say. She shook her head and pushed against his shoulders and he stepped back until he had his back pressed against the wall. She rested their foreheads together as he ran his hands gently along her upper arms. Caressing. Wanting. 

Her breath was hot on his face and lips and she looked so... hungry? Like she wanted to tear into him. He swallowed and stared into her eyes, trying to read her thoughts. Eliza was always so sweet, gentle. This was so rare. 

She smirked and ran her hands through his hair and kissed him, making sure to explore every inch of his mouth. She fisted her hands in his hair and began to pull. 

He whimpered and scrambled to find somewhere to put his hands. To hold onto. To touch. Alex cursed his sensitive roots. Cursed Eliza for knowing his weakness. She laughed gently into the kiss, tightening her grip.

" 'Liza... f-feels good..." he muttered into the kiss. 

"Mhm?" She said and yanked his head back giving her access to his neck. He yelped and his eyes widened at the unexpected roughness. She ran her hands through his hair soothingly while she began to work on leaving marks all over his neck. 

"Y-you can't. Eliza I need to g-go to work.. I can't-" She raked her finger nails over his scalp effectively shutting him up. He keened and his whole body shuddered. He realized he was becoming physically excited and he let his hips role forward experimentally. Eliza's hands shot to his hips. She slammed them back to the wall and he winced in pain already feeling bruises forming. "No." She said pointedly. He made a needy noise and squirmed against the wall. 

"Patience." Eliza advised and he groaned and rested his head back against the wall. She ran her hands down his biceps, passed his elbow, and gripped his wrists pinning them against the wall as he stared at her half lidded. Picturing her naked. 

Without warning she ground her hips into his and he moaned, loudly and squirmed grinding back. Eliza began panting through arousal. She rolled her hips gracefully and his eyes rolled back and he slid down the wall slightly. Weakly. 

Eliza grinned and pushed her knee between his legs and pushed up against his crotch, earning a pleasured cry. He squirmed against her knee and grabbed at her shoulders as an anchor. 

She lifted her dress a little and began rubbing against his leg herself gasping and circling her hips. He pushed his leg up against her and she groaned. 

Alex wiggled against her and she quickly began to grind her knee against his crotch repeatedly.

"ngh~ m-more." 

"More?" She asked sounding innocent and rolling her hips. 

"M-m- " he crooned when she reached her hand between them palmed at the bulge in his pants. "A-ah..." 

"Oh you're being so good~" she praised. "You're so sensitive today sweetheart." 

He nodded squirming against her hand and she chose that moment to cup him through his pants. "O-oh..." His eyes went wide at the sensation. He squeezed his legs around her hand craving friction and she squeezed again making him make some not very manly sounds. 

She pulled their bodies apart and he whimpered at the loss. She dragged him across the room to the couch and pushed him down onto it. She crawled on top of him and he wrapped his legs around her waist immediately and started humping. She flushed at his behavior. "Alexander!" She scolded shocked at his sudden loss of self control. He slowed to a stop, panting and wiggling needily. It was a fight to undo all the buttons on his shirt and pull it off of him because he wouldn't stop moving. 

"Eliza... hurts..." He huffed out. His hair stuck to his forehead messily and his hands were balled into fists at his sides and he was panting like he'd run a marathon. He was a wreck and she hadn't even got him undressed all the way. Heat was pooling rapidly between her legs at the sight. 

She should take charge more often...

He stared up at her looking pathetic and wanting and pulled at the waist of her dress "I need you." He said with big eyes and began palming at her crotch. She moaned and thrusted into his hand, her panties were soaked through. He gasped when he felt the wetness. She blushed and gave him a cheeky smile. He hooked his fingers in her panties. She put her hands on his to stop his ministrations. "No more clothes are coming off until I know we have protection." She made a move to get up off of him but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down and kissed her, deeply. The impatience of that man... "in a minute." He muttered through the kiss.

Alexander..." she warned but he just ignored her.

He started kissing her neck while she kicked off her heels and she thrusted their hips together a few more times making the poor man loose any self control he had left. He wrapped his legs around her again without even thinking and began rutting on her, rubbing her just right through her panties. She moaned and let her head fall back. She began to rut back against him and he arched his back and his toes curled and he practically purred. 

"Oh!" He yelped when Eliza grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled hard. He rubbed against her even faster and she met his frantic thrusts with her own. She might have been embarrassed that they were rolling around on the couch dry humping each other like puppies, but not in that moment. The shame could set in later.

Suddenly Alex gasped and forced himself to stop grinding as much as he could. He scrambled to grasp a little self control, dismay evident on his face, but Eliza kept going. Skilled in moving her hips in just the right way to bring them both pleasure. But Alex was beginning to panic. "Eliza-" She massaged his scalp and he shivered. 

"We have to- I can't-" she put a finger over his mouth and he moaned in distress. Heat was quickly pooling in his low abdomen and he was oversensitive to everything. "Eliza," he whined trying to get her attention but she was caught up in the pleasure, caught up in the moment. 

"It's alright Alexander." She said breathlessly and she placed her knee between his legs and nudged upwards. He let out a choked cry and she continued to manipulate him through the uncomfortable fabric of his pants.

"It's so good... Eliza I can't- I need to s-stop!" She giggled at his nonsense rambling and kissed him to shut him up. He made soft distressed noises into the kiss and struggled to stop himself from dry humping again. Eliza ground against him in a steady torturously delicious rhythm. 

He screwed his eyes shut, he would not finish in his pants. He was a grown man. He could control himself. 

"Relax~" she murmured against his lips and he opened his eyes to peek at her. 

"Good boy..." she murmured gently and continued to kiss him. 

That was to much. His back arched off the couch and he let out a loud cry of pleasure and buried his face in the crook of her neck as his body shook and he moaned and writhed against her helplessly. The convulsions were strong and he wrapped his arms around her tightly unable to stop shaking. 

When the spasms stopped he whimpered and closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands. 

"Hey..." her voice was thick with amusement but she was trying to cover it up. "Did you just... Uh..." he huffed refusing to answer.

The substance in his pants got cold and sticky after a moment and it was utterly uncomfortable. He groaned at the gross feeling and the humiliation. "It's alright baby." She said softly. She pushed his hands away from his face and pecked his lips. He was bright red and he was glaring at the couch. He still didn't look at her.

"Alexander~" she said in a sing songy voice. 

He looked at her but glared. He was gorgeously disheveled. He hair was all over the place and his neck was covered in little marks. His skin was blotchy and flushed. She groaned horny and rubbed herself on his hips again still hot and bothered. A sharp cry left his lips when she did. He groaned feeling uncomfortably oversensitive. 

She laughed once and clapped a hand over her mouth. He glared and flipped them over. "Ha. Ha. Ha. Let's see how you like it." He said grinning and reaching up under her dress and pulled her panties off.


End file.
